


Hot 'cause the party don't stop

by renreg



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renreg/pseuds/renreg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura just wanted to have an enjoyable time at the school dance -- and what ended up happening was a surprise even for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot 'cause the party don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wrote this for a The 100 fic, but felt like the personalities of the characters in the fic best suited Hollstein instead, so enjoy! This is my first published work.  
> (Song title is a snippet of lyrics from "C'mon" by Ke$ha)
> 
> **Written in Laura's POV

Okay, now you are really starting to get pissed off.

You’ve only been at the dance for maybe an hour, but your date won’t stop staring at some other girl across the dance floor. You can’t really see who it is he’s looking at exactly, what with the huge mass of people grinding on each other blocking your view across the dance floor. But, then again, you’re not really helping in that problem considering you’re both grinding on each right now--or at least he is to you. You’re getting bored and more annoyed by the second as he keeps looking over your shoulder at someone else.

Then again, you suppose you weren’t really expecting to have the best time with him. His name is Kirsch, and you’re almost certain that he only asked you to go with him to get back at his ex-girlfriend. As the song you were “dancing” to comes to an end, he speaks right into your ear to be heard overtop of the music

“Hey, I’m going to get a drink, do you want anything?”

“No, I’m good, thanks though,” you almost yell back. He nods and flips his hair once before turning and walking away. While you wait for him to return, you go and sit at one of the tables that surround the dance floor, and start to take your shoes off. “Why did I even bother to wear heels to a dance…” 

When you look up after removing the death-traps called shoes, the only sight that you are greeted with is Kirsch, your date, inching his way towards none other than Sarah Jane, the aforementioned on/off again ex-girlfriend, and you can tell that she too is making eyes with him even while dancing with her own date. You see Kirsch try to start a conversation with her, and there is smirking and looks--oh god, actual sexually-charged looks--going on between the two. The girl’s date looks just as insulted by the exchange as you do, as you watch Kirsch take SJ’s hand and lead her further into the center of the grinding pit. You’re about to stand up and walk over there to tell Kirsch off right then and there, when you see the girl who must’ve been SJ’s date walking towards you--or rather, just away from the dance floor. 

The first thing you notice is that she’s actually really gorgeous, like, prettier than any other girl you’ve seen before. She has this mass of light curls tamed into some sort of half-up/half-down look, and by god, she’s Hot. The second thing you notice is that she’s actually sitting down in the chair right across the table from you. You don’t know what to say, or even if you should say anything at all. However, your mouth begins speaking before your brain even realizes what’s happening.

“Ditched by your date too, huh?” She glances at you out of the corner of her eyes without saying anything and raises an eyebrow challengingly. You gulp, and being to mentally reprimand yourself for speaking to her at all. You immediately look away and begin playing with the corsage around your wrist, when you feel eyes on you, because what else would make your skin feel so itchy and uncomfortable. You risk a glance at her and when you make eye contact, you realize that, wow, she also has amazing eyes, as brown as the earth, deep and dark and mesmerizing. She finally opens her mouth, and responds unexpectedly.

“And what gives you that idea?” A small smile, almost nonexistent, is toying at her lips, and you decide to just give her the truth. 

“Well, actually, I was kind of watching, as it was that my date was kind of the guy who stole your date away.” For a split second, you thought you saw some sort of emotion pass by her eyes, before it was gone and she had that small smile on her face again. 

“So it was your date who had the balls enough to ask my date to dance with him, even though she was there currently with me? Wow, what a guy.” You’re not entirely sure what to think of her in that moment, but when she makes eye contact with you again, you have a plan already forming in your mind.

“Yeah, kind of a dick move, if you ask me.” You shrug somewhat nonchalantly, but then smile back at the girl with predatory eyes. “What do you say if we show them both just what they’re missing, eh?” Though on the outside, you think you appear cool and calm, but on the inside, you’re freaking out again, because, holy cow did I really just say that to this really, pretty girl.

The girl’s eyebrows arch and she stands up, and for a split second you're certain that she’s about to walk away from you, but then she holds out her hand to you, and asks, “Well, you coming or not?”

You take a quick breath before making up your mind and grabbing her hand, letting her pull you up and lead you out to the dance floor. Taking a quick survey, you see that Kirsch and her date were dancing not too far from you two. 

You feel a sudden wisp of hot air near your ear and then hear the girl whispering in your ear, “I thought the whole point of this was to get them to watch us, not be watching them, hmm?” You swallow quickly, and turn your head back to her and can see that your faces are closer together than you’d thought, and so are your bodies. She places your arms around her neck and puts her hands around your waist and she starts to move to the beat. That small smile, that you’re starting to find almost annoying is back on her face and her eyes look darker than before. She starts to move her body against yours to the rhythm of the music and your body, you find, is moving against her without your permission. As the beat starts to increase, you can feel her hips moving faster with it, and as she rests her forehead on yours, you start to lose it: she's just oozing this sort of confidence that gets to your head, and you only wish you could be like her--or do you want to be _with_ her? You’re not even sure who you are anymore, you’re not the type of person to just grind senselessly with a stranger at a school dance. 

You turn your head shortly to glance at Kirsch and SJ, who you’ve almost forgotten about with Miss Confident pushing her hips roughly into yours. You feel her turn too, and feel a smirk finding its way onto your face when you notice that Kirsch keeps looking at you almost hungrily.  
“Sucks, doesn’t it, lover boy…” You thought that you had said that in your head, but when you feel warm breath against yourself as the girl let’s out a small laugh, you blush in the realization that you actually said that, very much out loud. 

“Got something to prove, lover girl?” she mocked, but you can tell she’s getting just as much out of this by the way SJ is looking at the two of you as well. Not before long though, you can tell that those two are trying to almost compete with you and this girl as to who can make the room the hottest. You didn’t realize, however, that you were participating until you feel more warm air on your ear and pretty soon something wet against your neck--had the girl just kissed you?

You pull your head back for a second to look at her and her pupils are dilated and you realize that you actually kind of want her. Pretty soon, the dancing gets erratic and your faces are moving everywhere, and so are your hands. While her hands raise to get lost in your hair, yours lower until you’re practically groping her. Pretty soon, however, the song ends, and you’re both out of breath. Neither of you are even paying attention anymore to either Kirsch nor SJ, and instead are staring into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily.

“What do you say that we get out of here, and ditch this party, find somewhere else to maybe get more acquainted?”

You’re still breathless, both from dancing and from the proximity to her, despite the fact that you were both grinding on each other just a minute ago. You nod, and your hair falls more in your face from where it was mussed up by the girl earlier.

She leans in a little bit closer to you, tucking some of the stray hairs behind your ear. 

“By the way, the name’s Carmilla,” she whispers.

“Laura,” is all you respond with, before she’s once again pulling you by the hand, this time towards the exit.


End file.
